


Good Morning, Sunshine

by Topaz_Eyes



Category: Lie to Me (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Porn Battle, Prompt Fic, Sleep, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topaz_Eyes/pseuds/Topaz_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing he's not, is a morning person.  Though today he just might make an exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Porn Battle IX (Dressed to the Nines)](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/25077.html) using the prompts _sleep, dawn_, and _domestic_.

Sunlight streams through the crack between the window drapes, casting a warm pink-peach glow over everything in the room and rousing Cal from sleep. He opens one eye and peers blearily at the bedside clock. Six-seventeen.

Not the six-seventeen he prefers to see, either. Bloody hell. One thing he's not, is a morning person.

Though today he just might make an exception, he thinks, palming his already half-hard cock through his shorts. He rolls out of the bed, heads to the toilet to relieve himself first; leaves his boxers on the bathroom floor just to offend her sense of tidiness.

When he returns to the bedroom she's turned over on her side away from him, her head pillowed on her hand. He can't help but gaze down at her, trace her outline beneath the bedclothes. A few loose strands of hair have drifted across her cheek; lips parted, her breathing's light and steady. In this post-dawn light, she's breathtaking, simply--

"Ethereal," he whispers, and is glad Gillian's not awake to hear it. Because as true as it was in the moment, if she ever heard that sentimental tripe from him he'd never live to hear the end of it.

He slips between the sheets and spoons against her, molding himself around her sleeping frame. Her baby-doll nightgown is tangled around her waist. He has to smirk at the thought of Gillian sleeping commando--a completely inappropriate thought about Girl Scouts springs to mind--though it does make some things infinitely easier.

A morning wake-up shag, for one.

Cal slides his hand up beneath the thin cotton nightie to cup her breasts; his fingers graze over her nipples as he presses soft kisses into her shoulder and neck. He glides down her belly, smooths over the hollow of her navel and back up again, long, slow caresses, memorizing the impossibly smooth texture of her downy skin. She makes a small sound in her sleep but doesn't stir.

He casually ghosts lower each time until he's pressing on her mound in tiny circles while he slowly gyrates against her backside, his fully hard cock nudging just below her bum on that delicate skin between. At that point Gillian parts her legs of her own accord and pulls his hand down, adjusts his fingers to her liking.

"Mmm, took you long enough," she murmurs.

"You sneaky wench," Cal mouths in her ear, "playing possum the whole time."

He feels, rather than sees her cheeks round in a smug smile. "Good morning to you, too."

Gillian wiggles to draw his cock further between her legs, coating him in her wetness. She reaches behind to grasp his hip and he needs no further suggestion. He angles forward, slips inside to be sheathed in her tight heat, relishes her throaty moan.

They rock back and forth in an easy, lazy rhythm, his fingertips swirling over her clit. Cal nuzzles and nips Gillian's shoulder, the back of her neck, laves her skin with his tongue to soothe it; he loves the fine tremble of her muscles, her shaky half-sighs as he does. She never fails to surprise him, this amazing woman who knows just what she wants from him and who's not afraid to ask for it. Sometimes it's all he can do just to keep up with her. (Not that he minds; the sex is bloody fantastic.)

She pulls his free hand to her mouth, draws his fingers in; she suckles them, and dammit if he isn't the one who moans now, imagining her practiced tongue around his cock. (He'll save that thought for later.) She then covers his other hand with her own, works their joined hands faster and faster until her whole body tightens and she thrashes against him with a muffled whimper.

She lets his hand go and Cal rolls them over then, onto her front, where he covers her body with his and drives deep into her. She arches back to meet him, scrabbles a hand out blindly. His anchor, he grabs it and holds on, squeezes for dear life as he continues to pump his hips, already plunging headlong to release. He struggles to last, but Gillian's touch, her scent is everywhere on him: she's sharing his breath, his sweat, she's burrowed under his skin all the way to his core, and it's too fucking much. Just a few thrusts later his spine stiffens, his balls draw up and he's coming too, in hard, jagged bursts while she contracts around him.

He collapses half on top of her, head pillowed on her shoulder, listens to their heartbeats slow to normal. He could get used to being a morning person if it meant waking up like this every day, he thinks. It'd be well worth the sacrifice.

In the meantime she shifts beneath him. He takes the hint and rolls off onto his side. She turns towards him and they kiss, long and languid, sod their morning breath.

"This is my kind of wake-up call," she says against his mouth.

"Better than alarms anytime."

"Mmm-hmm." She pulls back then, her smile playful. "So I'm 'ethereal', huh?"

He feigns utter innocence and chucks her chin. "You were just dreaming, love."

She opens her mouth to reply, but the clock buzzer interrupts. "Oops, seven o'clock," Cal says cheerily. "I'll get the coffee started."

He kisses her soundly again, grabs his robe from the foot of the bed and escapes the room before she can start in on the ribbing. Exactly two minutes later, just as he switches the coffee machine on he hears her indignant snort from the bathroom. She's found them, he thinks, and grins. Yes, waking up early is definitely worth it.


End file.
